How Adrienne's crush on Marin began
by Mzbossy7977
Summary: Connected to my story Twinning. Who would've thought that Adrienne going to talk to Marinette about Adrien would lead to her having a crush on Marin. One-shot.


**A.N: Hey thanks to the people who read my story and commented. Like I said it was my first fanfiction thank you for being nice. Anyway this one-shot is connected to my story Twinning, this is basically what the title says. This is how Adrienne's crush on Marin began. Enjoy. Also this one-shot takes place a week after the episode Origins.**

 **Mzbossy7977**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, or any of the characters and plot. Just the oc's and original ideas.**

 **Narrator POV**

Adrienne was sitting on the park bench waiting for Adrien to be done with his photo shoot. The twins usually have photo shoots together but when one of them has a single shoot the other always waits for them.

When the shoot ended Adrien walked over to the bench and sat down with a frown on his face. His sister look concerned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing" he replied

Adrienne raised her eyebrows and turn towards him, "That's a lie and you know it" she said while crossing her arms, "I know you're upset we're twins after all. Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't get anything pass you huh?" he said slightly chuckling after the 'we're twins after all' thing.

"No you can't, now talk." she replied with a stern look on her face.

Adrien's face fell, "Its Marinette, I don't think she likes me." he said sadly.

Now Adrienne was confused. Marinette was one of their new friends, to her Marinette was the most sweetest and kindest person incapable of not like anyone (well except maybe Chloe), but still she had to ask, "Why would you think Marinette doesn't like you?"

"Because she always stutters like she scared of me, and she's not like that to anyone else," He groaned and buried his face in his hands, "maybe she's still upset about the gum incident." he said his speech muffled by his hand.

Adrienne couldn't help but wince at the memory of the awful first day of school. She shook her head, remembering when they talked everything out and all became friends, so she doubted that Marinette didn't like Adrien because of that.

"I doubt that don't worry bro," she said putting her hand on his shoulder, "but if you want I could talk to her."

Adrien looked up, "You would do that?" he asked his voice perking up.

"Of course you're my brother and Marinette is my friend, I want you two to be comfortable with each other. Beside I going head over to the Dupain-Cheng bakery anyway." she said shrugging her shoulders.

A big smile grew on her brother's face and he threw his arms around her in a hug, "Thanks sis, you're the best!" he exclaimed.

She returned the hug, "Yeah I know." she replied.

Adrienne picked up her bookbag and headed in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. As she was walking she felt a small movement in her bag and stop as her kwami, Nelle, poked her head out.

"This is a nice thing you're doing for Adrien." she told her.

"Well like I said he's my brother and he's always doing things to make me happy, so why not return the favor." Adrienne replied.

Nelle's green eyes sparkled, proud of her chosen's decision, "Spoken like a true Coccinelle." she said with a soft smile before ducking back into the bag.

Adrienne smiled back and continued her walk.

 **Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie**

As the door to the bakery opened Adrienne was in a trance, after all the Dupain-Chengs were the best bakers in all of Paris. Before she could go into a coma from the delicious aroma she heard a voice call to her, "Oh hello there dear."

She looked towards the voice and saw Sabine Cheng standing behind the front counter.

"Hello Mme. Cheng." she said walking up to the counter.

Sabine laughed and waved her hands, "Call me Sabine dear, all of Marinette and Marin's friends do. So how can I help you."

"Oh I'm actually here to see Marinette, she's supposed to teach me how to bake, is that ok?" she asked.

"Yes of course she's in her room upstairs." she replied.

"Thank you Sabine." Adrienne thanked and headed toward the stairs.

She passed the kitchen and saw Tom Dupain, with flour all over his face, cleaning up.

"Hello Monsieur Dupain." she greeted.

"Hello sweetie, and call me Tom." he said cheerfully.

Adrienne started laughing and Tom looked confused. She cleared her throat and said, "Sorry Monsi-, I mean Tom you just have flour all over you face."

He looked in the mirror and sighed, "Well that's one of the downsides of being a baker. I'll be off." he said walking towards the front.

Adrienne chuckled one last time before walking into the living room, where she saw Marin playing video games.

"Hey Marin." she said walking pass him toward the stairs to Marinette's room.

"Hey Adrienne." he greeted back without taking his eyes off the screen.

Adrienne made it up the stairs and opened the trap door, "Hey Marinette, its Adrienne can we ta-" she stopped herself mid-sentence and stared at Marinette.

Marinette stared back horror clearly seen in her bluebell eyes. Adrienne blinked, trying to make sure what she just saw was true.

"Um Marinette," she started, "were you making kissy faces at a poster of my brother?"

Just like that Marinette jumped up trying to cover up the poster, tripping in the process, "What, no. You were just seeing things. Ha ha." she said nervously.

Adrienne smirked, "Ok, but answer this question. Do you have a crush on my brother?" she asked.

"What-, I don-, maybe. Oh fine I do." Marinette stuttered, "But I'm not his fangirls ok, I don't like him for what he is, I like him for who he is. Please don't tell him." she pleaded.

Adrienne put her hand on Marinette's shoulder, "Don't worry I won't tell him, besides that explains why you stutter around him but I'll help you."

"You'll help me?" she asked hope in her voice.

"Yeah, you're my friend Marinette, also I think you are perfect for my brother." she replied giving her a quick hug.

Marinette smiled, her face bright red, before she looked at her phone and rushing out of room. Adrienne followed her shouting, "Where are you going?"

"I forgot that I was meeting Alya at her house, gotta go." she called back almost out the door.

"Wait you were supposed to teach me how to bake." she shouted, but Marinette was already out the door.

Adrienne sighed slightly upset when a voice behind her said, "I can teach you how to bake." she jumped and turned to see that the voice was Marin.

"Really thanks." she said.

"Hey what are friends for." he replied walking to the kitchen, Adrienne close behind.

When they reached the kitchen Marin yelled to the front, "Maman, Papa, I'm teaching Adrienne how to bake, we'll clean up our mess ok."

"Ok sweetheart." Sabine called back.

Marin put on a apron and handed one to Adrienne. He clapped his hands and exclaimed, "Let's get baking!"

After a while Adrienne found out that baking was fun and Marin was amazing to be around. While she was friends with him she never got to spend time with him one-on-one, she was upset they didn't hang out sooner. As the cookies baking they decieded to clean their mess while they waited.

"Man that was awesome!" Adrienne exclaimed as she put the mixing bowls in the sink.

Marin was sweeping the floor, he replied, "So I take it that you like baking now."

"Yeah! I never knew baking was so much fun. Also you're a great teacher Marin." she said her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Well I do learn from the best." he replied thinking of his parents.

She watched him with a smile, she was lucky to have a friend like him. When the cookies were done they took them out of the oven and Adrienne was in shock. For her first time baking the cookies looked and smelled perfect.

"So," Marin started, "ready to try them."

She was nervous and afraid that they wouldn't taste good. She was still panicking when she felt a hand her shoulder, she turned to face Marin and he gave her a smile, "Don't worry they will taste great." he said.

She returned tbe smile and replied, "Ok."

They each took a cookie and took a bite. They sighed at the taste, it wasn't just good they were great.

"These are great, and you were worried." he teased.

Adrienne rolled her eyes laughing, "Well excuse me it was my first time baking, thank you very much. Anyway can I bring some to my brother." she asked.

"Sure hold on." he said grabbing the rest of cookies and walking to the front.

As she waited for him her phone buzzed. It was a text from Natalie.

 ** _Natalie: The car will be at the bakery in 5 minutes._**

Adrienne sighed upset that she had to leave. She grabbed her bookbag and started walking towards the front, "Hey Marin I have to go, I'll come get the cookies tomorr- woah!" she tripped over a rolling pin and fell forward, she braced herself but something broke her fall. She looked up and froze, as all she saw was bluebell eyes.

Silence.

Silence filled the air as neither made an effort to move. Marin was laying on the floor, since he was what broke her fall, and Adrienne was on top of him. They both just stared at each other still not moving. Slowly Marin lifted his hand to Adrienne's cheek, swiping his thumb across, her face turned a soft pink, "You had some flour on your cheek." he mumbled still looking into her eyes.

The pink in her cheeks turned red as she stared at him. His bluebell eyes, his gorgeous messy blue-black hair, his lips that looked so kissable.

Wait hold on. **WHAT!**

As the last thought entered her mind she jumped up, grabbed her bookbag, and ran towards the door but was stopped by a hand on her wrist, "Wait you forgot your cookies." he said handing her a paper bag.

She grabbed the bag, "You thank I mean-, yank thou- no I um. Thank you." she stuttered out.

With bright red cheeks she rushed out of the bakery, mumbling a farewell to Tom and Sabine on the way. When she was outside Nelle flew out of the bag and into Adrienne's face, "Are you ok?" she asked concered.

"Huh, I'm fine Nelle," she said handing the kwami a cookie, "its just that never has happened before."

Nelle hummed while munching on her cookie, "What do you mean?" she asked her chosen.

"Well my heart sped up when I looked into his beatiful eyes," she said sighing, "and I was stuttering like Marinette when she's around...my brother." she trailed off.

It all made sense, the blushing, the stuttering, her heart speeding.

Adrienne has a crush on Marin.

 **Césaire Household**

Marinette waved, "Bye Alya!"

Alya waved back and went inside. Marinette continued on her way when her phone ranged, she looked at the caller ID and immediately answered, "Hey Adrienne, sorry I left so soon."

 ** _"Its fine Mari," Adrienne sighed, "actually I need your help."_**

"Sure anything for a friend." she said.

 ** _Sigh. "I think I have crush on Marin."_**

 _One, Two, Three._

That's how many seconds it took Marinette to process what Adrienne just said.

"You have a crush on my brother?" she asked.

 ** _"Yes." she answered shyly._**

Marinette smirked, even though Adrienne couldn't see her, "Don't worry I'll help you Adrienne you're my friend, also I think you are perfect for my brother."

 **A.N: Well there it is. I wanted to establish exactly how Adrienne's crush came to be, most Reverse Crush AU fanfictions I read have a reverse umbrella scene but I wanted to do something original. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Mzbossy7977**


End file.
